Nur ein Kuß
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Dracos letzter Schlag gegen Hermine wird mit Snapes Hilfe vereitelt aber um welchen Preis?
1. Chapter 1

_Ich bin mit den anderen Stories bereits weiter, aber meiner Beta geht es nicht besonders und gut Ding will halt Weile haben... aber die ortsansässige Muse ist trotzdem hin und wieder aktiv... ich habe das eine oder andere gemacht und das hier könnte "nett" werden..._

_OoOoO_

**Nur ein Kuß**

Die Intensität mit der er sie ansah, beunruhigte sie in höchstem Maße und daß sie sich so weit vorgewagt hatte, begriff sie immer noch nicht. Andererseits hatte sie natürlich absolut keine andere Wahl gehabt.

„Bitte!" hörte sie sich flüsternd flehen und sah, wie sein Blick etwas Hektisches annahm, als sei er von ihr in die Enge getrieben, dabei war sie es, die sinnbildlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

Er kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und sie glaubte bereits er würde ihrem Flehen nachgeben, doch als sie sich einen Hauch in seine Richtung lehnte, zuckte er zurück, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und man konnte in seiner ganzen Gestalt den Wunsch nach Flucht lesen.

Ihre flehentlich und mit zitternder Stimme vorgetragene Bitte war peinlich, ungewöhnlich, ungehörig und würde ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber seine Reaktion war um ein vielfaches heftiger – und anders! – als Hermine erwartet hatte.

Die Feierlichkeiten für die Absolventen hatten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und sie waren umringt von allem was in Hogwarts lehrte und lernte.

Hermine spürte, wie Nadelstiche, die Blicke derer, die die Situation beobachteten und sie wusste, daß auch Snape sie gesehen hatte – die Beobachter – die, die Hermine in diese Situation gebracht hatten, die, die nun darauf warteten, daß die beste Absolventin die die Schule je gehabt hatte, sich in ein brabbelndes, peinliches Geschöpf verwandeln würde, das sich jedem männlichen Besucher der Feier der älter als zwölf war, in der obszönsten Weise anbieten würde, wenn sie nicht vor Ablauf der Frist das undenkbare geschehen ließe.

Draco hatte seinen letzten Clou gelandet und Hermine mit einem Fluch belegt, der es ihr unmöglich machte, den Saal zu verlassen und gleichzeitig beim nächsten Erklingen der Schuluhr, um Punkt Mitternacht, wirksam werden würde.

All dies hatte Hermine Snape in rasender Eile erzählt, als sie ihn vor dem Ausgang aufgehalten hatte, unmittelbar bevor er den Saal verlassen wollte.

Und nun stand sie vor ihm und betete, daß er sie von diesem Fluch auf die einzige Weise erlösen würde, die Dracos perfides Machwerk zuließ.

Snape löste seinen Blick für einen Sekundenbruchteil von Hermines flehenden Augen, die gemeinsam mit dem gesamten Körper der Schülerin von zuviel Adrenalin und Panik durchflutet waren, als daß sich Tränen darin angesammelt hätten und ließ den Blick rasend schnell durch den Saal wandern.

Verflucht... viele waren auf das seltsame Paar aufmerksam geworden und sahen zu ihnen. Zu viele! Selbst der Schulleiter und McGonagall hatten die Blicke zu ihnen gewandt.

Als er sie, unerklärlicherweise schwerer atmend als gerade eben noch, wieder ansah, konnte sie erkennen, daß er abwog, welches Desaster schrecklicher sein würde. Plötzlich sah er dem bereits triumphierend lachenden Draco direkt in die Augen - und dann entschied er sich...

Er packte Hermines Kopf, presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre und unter dem Aufschrei etlicher Schüler und unter dem fassungslosen Blick von Draco Malfoy küsste er Hermine Granger auf eine Weise, die den Umstehenden die erstaunlichsten, heißesten Gefühle in die Mägen fahren ließ.

Hermine erschauderte und erschrak zutiefst vor dem Gefühl, daß der Kuß, um den sie regelrecht gebettelt hatte, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich keinesfalls wollte, in ihr auslöste. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Beine weich wurden. Es müsse ein richtiger Kuß sein, nicht einfach nur die Berührung ihrer Lippen, hatte sie ihm gesagt – und er handelte danach! Sie fühlte, wie seine rauen Lippen und die Spitze seiner Zunge ihren Mund mit einer atemberaubenden Intensität erkundeten. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Lippen zu öffnen und ihm Einlaß zu gewähren und ohne daß sie Kontrolle darüber gehabt hätte, schlang sie plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn und presste nicht nur ihre Lippen, sondern ihren ganzen Körper an ihn heran, der mit einem Mal in Flammen stand! Und als sie glaubte, das Brennen in ihrem Körper und ihre Gier nach mehr könne nicht mehr größer werden, fühlte sie, wie er eine Hand von ihrem Kopf löste und ihre schmale Gestalt noch fester an sich heranzog.

Hätten seine Lippen nicht die ihren mit dem leidenschaftlichen, beinahe wilden Kuß verschlossen, hätte sie die Lust die in ihr hervorzubrechen drohte, laut herausgeschrien. Tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein erkannte sie, daß Snape wusste, daß sie beinahe zu spät gehandelt hatten und daß sie nun an ihm auslebte, was sie ansonsten im ganzen Saal getan hätte. Allein die Tatsache, daß seine Intensität ihrer Lust nun soviel Nahrung gab, hielt sie davon ab, den Folgen des Fluchs Tribut zu zollen.

Das Raunen und Schreien um sie herum wurde immer lauter und als Hermine irgendwo hinter sich laut die empörte Stimme von McGonagall hörte, fühlte sie gleichzeitig, wie Snape sie mit einem Ruck und einer Kraft, die sie bei ihm nicht erwartet hatte, hochhob, die Türe hinter sich auftrat und sie aus dem Saal heraustrug.

Die Wirkung des Fluches ebbte ab und Hermine fühlte, daß sie es überstanden hatte.

Doch nun kam die Scham...

Mit Macht brach sie über sie herein und sie floh vor der Welt, indem sie sich in die warme Schwärze drückte, die Snapes Körper bot, als dieser sie wortlos mit riesigen Schritten durch die Gänge Hogwarts trug um sie letztendlich in sein Labor zu bringen. Er ging durch das Labor hindurch, ohne sie loszulassen und drückte mit dem Rücken auch die Tür auf, die im Labor zu dem danebenliegenden Studierzimmer führte, in dem er sie mit einem leisen Aufkeuchen auf dem Sofa absetzte, um dann einen regelrecht fluchtartigen Satz von ihr wegzumachen und sie aus sicherer Entfernung, mit dem Rücken zu einem großen Bücherregal stehend, auf eine Weise anzustarren die Hermine nicht verstand.

Er sah sie jetzt nicht weniger panisch an, als gerade im großen Saal, aber er atmete einige Male tief durch, was ihn langsam zu beruhigen schien.

Hermine selbst war zu geschockt, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Sie starrte ihn an und als er sich ruckartig von ihr abwandte und zu einem großen Schrank ging, blieb ihr Blick an ihm hängen.

Er öffnete den Schrank, schob darin ein paar Fläschchen zur Seite und griff in die Tiefen der Vorräte, um eine spezielle Flüssigkeit hervorzuholen. Er las noch einmal genau das Etikett, bevor er sich wieder umwandte, den Korken aus der Flasche zog und das geöffnete Gefäß Hermine hinhielt.

„Trinken Sie.", befahl er ungehalten und noch immer etwas atemlos.

Hermine nahm die kleine Flasche und ohne zu fragen, setzte sie sie an und trank.

OoOoO

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Da konnte ich einfach nicht anders, und mußte sofort weiterschreiben!_

_OoOoO_

**Kapitel 2**

Als sie die bittere Flüssigkeit mit einem ausgiebigen Schütteln heruntergeschluckt hatte, wartete sie auf irgendeinen Effekt, aber sie konnte keinen feststellen, außer das Snape irgendwie erleichtert zu sein schien. Er hielt sich allerdings nach wie vor auf Abstand zu ihr.

Hermine hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zuende gedacht, als sie von draußen Stimmen hörte und einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür zum Studierzimmer und McGonagall und Dumbledore betraten den Raum.

McGonagall tobte vor Wut: „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, daß Sie..." ihre Augen wurden groß, sie starrte in Hermines Richtung und dann wieder in Snapes. „...bei Merlin! Wie ist das denn passiert? Geht das von Miss Granger aus?" Die Verwandlungslehrerin griff sich an die Brust und taumelte mit einem höchst seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte zwar, aber für seine Verhältnisse wirkte das Lächeln ein wenig gekünzelt.

„Oh je, oh je..." sagte der alte Schulleiter nur und Snape nickte.

„Das bringt es ziemlich auf den Punkt, Albus.", grollte er in sarkastischem Ton mit seiner tiefen Stimme und sah Hermine an, als habe sie Fawkes den Hals umgedreht.

„Ein Detego-Fluch?", fragte Dumbledore, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich vermute eher ein Lucubratorius ludibrium der übelsten Sorte. Ich denke, daß Draco den Fluch aus der elterlichen Bibliothek hat mitgehen lassen. Sehr gekonnt ausgeführt, muß ich sagen. Er hat nicht nur eingebunden, daß sie den Saal nicht verlassen konnte, sondern auch mich als konkrete Person ausgewählt und nicht einmal die Art des Kusses ausgelassen. Da hat der Junge mal sehr genau gelesen, was er zu tun hat. Ich wünschte, sein Elan wäre im Unterricht so ausgeprägt gewesen. Er hat allerdings nicht eingerechnet, daß Miss Granger eine Gryffindor ist und er hat definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich ihr helfen würde, der Bastard." Die letzten Worte waren angespannt gezischt. „Allerdings hat sie zu lange gewartet."

Hermine versuchte zu verstehen, worüber die Männer sich unterhielten und beugte sich ein klein wenig nach vorne, was dazu führte, daß alle Anwesenden kurz erschrocken nach Luft schnappten und der Schulleiter sogar einen Schritt von ihr wegging.

„Merlin, Merlin", schmunzelte Dumbledore und bekam leicht rote Wangen. „Es ist lange her, daß derlei Gedanken aufgekommen sind."

„ALBUS!", rief McGonagall in ihrem empörtesten Tonfall, brachte sich aber gleichzeitig ein gutes Stück der Tür näher, durch die sie gerade hereingekommen war.

Snape sah zu Hermine rüber.

„Dabei hat sie gerade bereits einen Blocker getrunken. Der heftigste Teil der Wirkung dürfte bereits abebben. Für sie selbst hat sich der Fluch erledigt, aber ihre Wirkung auf die Umwelt wird noch wenigstens ein paar Stunden andauern."

„Was machen wir denn in der Zeit mit ihr?" McGonagall klang leicht hysterisch.

„Können Sie so lange auf sie Acht geben, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Snape beantwortete seine Frage mit einem seltsamen, beinahe unsicheren Lachen, aber dann streckte er sich noch einmal, wie er es vorhin im großen Saal getan hatte und nickte dann.

„Wenn es sein muß... ich sehe auch keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie wird die ganze Schule verrückt machen, wenn sie nur über die Gänge geht. Ich hoffe, daß ich sie schnell genug weggebracht habe."

„Was ist denn los mit mir?", rief Hermine in die Unterhaltung hinein und wieder reagierten alle in höchstem Maße erschrocken. Langsam begann diese Reaktion ihre Nerven zu strapazieren.

McGonagall war die erste, die versuchte, Worte zu finden.

„Miss Granger, sie strahlen im Moment eine gewisse... Sie bewirkten, daß..."

Snape sprang helfend ein.

„Sie verteilen im Moment mehr Pheromone als ein Rudel läufiger Veela."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Aber davon merke ich gar nichts."

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Schön für Sie..."

Seine Stimme war kalt, aber sie hörte auch den Hauch eines Vibrierens darin, das dort sonst nicht war.

„Kommen Sie mit der Situation klar, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

Snape nickte erneut.

„Und wenn ich sie für heute nacht hier im Studierzimmer einsperren muß..."

Hermine schnappte zwar nach Luft, wagte aber nicht zu protestieren, weil auch McGonagall und der Schulleiter diese Lösung für nicht allzu abwegig zu halten schienen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr völlig anders. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, was da in ihr geschah aber in dem Moment in dem entschieden zu sein schien, daß sie die Nacht in diesem Zimmer alleine verbringen würde, fühlte es sich so an, als drehe Hermines Magen sich einmal um sich selbst und nur ein Griff zu dem neben dem Tisch stehenden Papierkorb verhinderte, daß sie sich über den Boden des Studierzimmers erbrach.

Snape gab einen lauten, unendlich genervten Ton des Missfallens von sich und scheuchte den Schulleiter und McGonagall aus dem Raum.

„Gehen Sie. Sie verträgt offenbar den Blocker nicht. Ich werde hierbleiben."

Die zwei Professoren ließen sich schieben, aber kurz bevor Snape die Türe schließen konnte, fragte McGonagall noch einmal zweifelnd: „Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie widerstehen können, Severus?"

Snape brüllte seine Antwort wie in den besten Unterrichtszeiten: „Verflucht nocheinmal, Minerva! Ich werde mich beherrschen können, Miss Granger die hoffentlich noch vorhandene Unschuld zu nehmen und auf diese Weise meine Integrität den Schweinen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen! RAUS JETZT! Und sorgen Sie dafür, daß dieser Widerling Malfoy nicht ungeschoren davonkommt! RAUS!" Mit dem letzten Dröhnen seiner Stimme schlug er die Tür zu und drehte mit mehr Wucht als notwendig gewesen wäre, den großen Schlüssel um, der im Schloß steckte.

„Ich werde gleich wahnsinnig", murmelte er vor sich hin, wandte sich wieder in den Raum und war einen Moment unschlüssig, was genau er nun tun sollte.

Hermine wischte sich mit ihrem Taschentuch den Mund ab und wagte nicht, nach einem Schluck Wasser zu fragen. Aber ihr Blick verriet wohl ihren Wunsch.

Snape ließ mit einem Wuschen seines Zauberstabes den Inhalt des Papierkorbes verschwinden.

„Kommen Sie in Merlins Namen mit und putzen Sie sich die Zähne, damit Sie neben dieser Pheromon-Seuche nicht auch noch den Geruch nach Erbrochenem verbreiten.", zischte er und öffnete eine Tür, die Hermine entweder bis gerade eben übersehen hatte, oder die gerade eben erst sichtbar geworden war.

Er hielt die Tür auf, so daß sie hindurchgehen konnte. Als sie an ihm so dicht vorbeikam, daß sie ihn fast berührte, wurde er stocksteif, sagte aber kein Wort, sondern deutete ihr nur den Weg durch ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer zu einer Tür, die in ein kleines, aber behagliches Badezimmer führte. Er folgte ihr, griff in einen Schrank und holte eine offenbar noch unbenutzte Zahnbürste heraus, deutete auf die Ablage des Waschbeckens, auf dem Zahnnpasta und andere Utensilien zu finden waren und verließ dann das Bad.

Als sie wieder aus dem Bad herauskam, legte Snape gerade eben ein Kissen und eine Decke auf das Sofa.

Er schien mit seinem Körper zu spüren, daß sie den Raum wieder betreten hatte. Sie sah nicht nur die Anspannung die sofort unter dem Stoff des Hemdes geradezu sichtbar in seinen Muskeln Einzug hielt, sondern konnte von der Seite erkennen, daß er die Kiefer so fest aufeinander preßte, daß sich seine Wangenknochen deutlicher abzeichneten.

Er hatte die steife Robe abgelegt und trug nur noch das weiße Hemd, dessen Ärmel immer unter seiner Kleidung hervorblitzten und die schwarze Hose. Und Hermine fragte sich, ob die Gefühle, die bei diesem Anblick in ihr aufstiegen auf den Fluch zu schieben waren. Es musste so sein... alles andere wäre Irrsinn... also riß sie sich zusammen und ging zum Sofa hinüber.

Er bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, daß sie stehen bleiben solle und sie blieb auf halbem Wege stehen.

„Es ist nicht nötig, daß Sie auf dem Sofa...", begann sie. Aber sie brachte den Satz nie zuende, weil Snape ihr harsch ins Wort fiel: „Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, ich würde in meinen eigenen Räumen auf dem Sofa übernachten, Miss Granger? Ich habe die Decke freundlicherweise für Sie hier hingelegt."

Da war sie wieder, die Peinlichkeit die in ihr aufstieg! Aber sie überspielte sie und bedankte sich.

Er flüchtete mit wenigen Schritten zu einem weiteren Nebenraum, in dem offenbar sein Schlafzimmer war und blieb dann noch einmal stehen. Ohne sich umzuwenden erklärte er kurz: „Wenn Ihnen noch einmal übel werden sollte, kommen Sie mit der Situation sicher alleine zurecht und brauchen mich dafür nicht zu stören, sollten Sie aber andere Probleme bekommen, wecken Sie mich." Er wandte sich ihr noch einmal zu „Dazu reicht es, wenn Sie rufen, es besteht kein Grund für Sie, weitere Räume in diesem Quartier zu betreten."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne ein „gute Nacht" verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer und lehnte die Türe an.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte zu begreifen, was überhaupt geschehen war! Wie war sie nur wieder in diese Situation hineingeraten? Sie dachte an die Halle zurück, dachte an den Kuß und fühlte wieder dieses unvergleichliche Ziehen in ihrem Bauch. Ihr wurde schwindelig, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sie geküsst hatte. Sie glaubte seine Lippen auf ihren fühlen zu können und ein leises Seufzen enfloh ihrem Mund.

Im Gleichen Moment fauchte es aus dem Schlafzimmer: „Um Himmels Willen, Granger! Ich weiß nicht, was genau Sie tun, aber es verschlimmert die Situation! Hören Sie auf damit!"

Doch sein Aufschrei bewirkte das Gegenteil. Hermine wusste, daß sie für ihn im Augenblick beinahe unwiderstehlich war. Und so surreal die Situation auch war und so sehr wie sie Snape auch ablehnte – die Tatsache, daß sie diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte, erregte sie! Die winzige, ungehörige Stelle in Hermine Granger die ihr jetzt Ideen zuflüsterte, ließ sie darüber rätseln, wie sehr sie ihn erregte und welcher Maßnahmen es bedürfen würde, seine Kontrolle zu brechen.

Aber der größere Teil in ihr fand diesen Gedanken vollkommen abwegig und unmoralisch!

Sie legte das Kissen hin, sich selbst darauf und deckte sich mit der weichen Decke zu.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute und sie war eingeschlafen.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als sie aufwachte und im Halbdunkel des Raumes in das Gesicht von Severus Snape sah, der ihr gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Sofatisches saß, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, seinen Kopf an den Seiten aufgestützt hielt, als denke er über die tiefsten Abgründe der Weltgeschichte nach und sie dabei unverwandt beobachtete.

Sein Atem ging flach und schnell und obwohl er völlig still saß, konnte Hermine den beschleunigten, festen Herzschlag an dem Pulsieren seiner Halsschlagader sehen.

Er war in völliger Aufruhr, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter.

Hermine hatte zwar die Augen aufgeschlagen, tat aber ansonsten ebenfalls absolut gar nichts.

Sie betrachtete ihn nur ebenso genau, wie er sie.

Je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto mehr Details erfasste sie. Er zitterte leicht und seine Stirn war ein wenig feucht, als habe er Fieber. Dazu passte auch das leichte Rot seiner Wangen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte Hermine flüsternd „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie sprach, schüttelte denn aber den Kopf.

„Sprechen Sie nur nicht, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme klang heiser und durch den tiefen Ton war es mehr ein Hauchen.

Er richtete sich in dem Sessel, in dem er saß, abrupt auf, drückte sich ganz in die hohe Lehne hinein und sah zur Decke.

„Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann können Sie wieder gehen."

Hermine nickte und hatte seine Bitte, sie solle nicht sprechen, bereits wieder vergessen, als sie ergänzte: „Dann sind Sie auch von der ganzen Sache erlöst."

Er lachte bitter.

„Da bin ich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher, Miss Granger." Er umfasste sich selbst eng mit den Armen. Er trug noch immer das Hemd und die Hose – hatte sich offenbar nicht zur Nacht umgezogen, so wie auch sie noch das Kleid der Feier trug.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Sein Satz hatte so seltsam geklungen.

Er lachte wieder dieses unheimliches Lachen.

„Ich habe langsam den Verdacht, daß Malfoy sehrwohl geglaubt hat, daß Sie den Mut aufbringen würden und daß ich Ihnen helfen würde – ich fürchte fast, daß sein Abschiedsgeschenk nicht Ihnen, sondern mir galt..."

Hermine setzte sich auf, was Snape ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Er schloß die Augen und umfasste sich noch fester.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Sie gab einen ungehaltenen Laut von sich, der ihrer eigenen Frage galt. „Ok, daß es Ihnen nicht gut geht, ist offensichtlich, aber was meinen Sie genau?"

Snape stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er etwas abschütteln.

„Es ist kurz vor Morgengrauen, Miss Granger. Der Effekt den Sie verströmen muß längst fort sein, oder zumindest in einem Maße abgeschwächt, daß er kaum noch wahrnehmbar ist. Daß ich ihn trotzdem noch so heftig empfinde lässt darauf schließen, daß Draco sich noch viel tiefer in die Möglichkeiten dieses Fluchs eingelesen hat, als ich gedacht habe."

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm.

Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sah sie nur mit sehr viel Vorsicht an, wie man eine Schlange betrachtete, die sich einem nähert.

„Ich würde nicht so nah herankommen, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme war tiefer, als Hermine sie je gehört hatte.

Seine Stimme, seine Haltung, die Art wie er sie ansah und die Erinnerung an den Kuß gestern Nacht nahmen ihr die Entscheidungsfähigkeit – sie konnte nicht anders und ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Sie sind aber nicht ich.", flüsterte sie provokativ. Er schloß die Augen und stöhnte noch einmal leise auf.

„Bei Merlin, lassen Sie das bleiben! Besinnen Sie sich um Himmels Willen auf ihre Gryffindorschen Moral-Regeln und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Seine Augen verrieten die Lüge in seinen Worten.

Hermine konnte nicht anders – noch einen Schritt ging sie näher auf ihn zu und stand nun so dicht vor ihm, daß sie ihn berührte.

Nichts hätte Snape jetzt noch davon abbringen können, seine Arme zu heben, seine langen Finger an ihren Wangen entlang in ihre Haare streichen zu lassen, um ein zweites Mal ihren Kopf zu fassen – zärtlicher als beim ersten Mal, aber nicht weniger bestimmt – und mit dem letzten Rest verzweifelter Gegenwehr in den schwarzen Augen seine Lippen erneut zu einem Kuß auf ihre zu legen. Beider Stöhnen erfüllte den Mund des anderen, als sie sich den Wellen aus Empfindungen hingaben, die diese Zärtlichkeit in ihnen hochschlagen ließ.

Sein Kuß wurde fordernder und Hermine umfasste ihn, hatte nun, im Gegensatz zu vorher, die Zeit, ihn zu erkunden und fühlte, wie er unter ihren Händen erbebte und leise in den Kuß hieinkeuchte, als ihre Hände an seinen Seiten hochwanderten und sie ihren Oberkörper fest an seinen heranpresste.

Das Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde intensiver und Hermine küsste Snape auf eine Weise, die für sie brandneu war. Jede Berührung ihrer Lippen sendete Blitze und Stromschläge durch ihren ganzen Körper und sie wusste, daß sie noch nie so empfunden hatte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie Snape sich wehrte, wie er mit Macht versuchte, gegen das anzukämpfen, was sie taten und die Hilflosigkeit mit der er in diesem Versuch scheiterte, ließ sie sich wie eine Göttin fühlen. Er war ihr ausgeliefert und Wachs in ihren Händen, wenn sie es so wollte. Oh! Was für ein berauschendes Gefühl! Hermine wurde schwindelig von der Lust, die diese Gedanken in ihr auslösten.

Doch plötzlich wurde sein Körper hart, er drückte sich durch und mit einem lauten, beinahe geschrieenen „NEIN!" stieß er sie von sich, starrte sie dann schwer atmend an, als wolle sie ihm ein Messer in den Bauch stoßen. „NEIN!", schrie er noch einmal, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie wieder an sich zu ziehen, war dann mit wenigen Schritten in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden und schlug mit aller Macht die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine konnte hören, wie er sich von innen gegen die Türe warf und, nun leiser, immer wieder „Nein... nein..." rief.

In Hermine krampfte sich alles zusammen und sie wusste nicht, wo sie nun mit der Intensität ihrer Gefühle hin sollte. Womit nur, sollte sie diese unfassbare Sehnsucht niederschlagen? So kannte sie sich nicht. Sie war ein Kopfmensch. Noch nie hatte ihr Körper ihr derartige Signale gegeben, sie so fühlen lassen! Sie dachte sogar kurz darüber nach, ob es helfen würde, selbst Hand an sich zu legen – aber das war es nicht, wonach sie gierte... sie wollte auf die andere Seite dieser Türe...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich habe zwei weitere Kapitel für DSmV fertig, die jetzt bei meiner lieben Beta liegen - also durfte ich nochmal "fremdgehen" und hier ein bißchen weitertippen - ich hoffe, das war ok! Und sorry, wenn ich soviele Ausrufezeichen benutze - aber ohne die geht es bei mir manchmal nicht - ich beherrsche mich schon - echt! ;O)_

_OoOoO_

**Kapitel 3**

Hermine konnte hören, wie er auf der anderen Seite der Tür herabrutschte und dann offenbar mit dem Rücken dagegengelehnt auf dem Boden sitzen blieb. Sie ging zu der verschlossenen Tür und legte ihre Hände und ihre Stirn dagegen, bis sie sich umdrehte und nun ihrerseits an dem kühlen Holz herabglitt und sich von der anderen Seite ebenfalls dagegenlehnte.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas, bis Hermine laut genug sagte: „Wie lange hält das noch an?"

„Keine Ahnung.", grollte es gedämpft aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus.

„Was machen Sie gerade, Professor?"

Erst als der Satz heraus war, bemerkte Hermine, daß man ihn sehr leicht missverstehen konnte.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte er dementsprechend laut.

Ob er wohl...?

Im diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und da sie nach innen öffnete, fiel Hermine beinahe in den Raum hinein. Snape stieg einfach über sie hinweg wieder ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Komplett bekleidet – und das schien auch die ganze Zeit so gewesen zu sein...

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und deutete drohend mit einem Zeigefinger auf sie herab.

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, irgendwelche Obszönitäten zu vermuten!"

Hermine spielte die Unschuldige.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich...", ihre Frage schien ihn kurz aus der Bahn zu werfen, aber als er ihr jetzt nicht mehr unterdrückbares Grinsen sah, wurde er umso wütender.

„Halten Sie einfach Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk."

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, nicht mehr zu sprechen! Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun? Werfen Sie mich doch raus! Nichts lieber als das! Glauben Sie, es ist ein Geschenk, die Nacht hier verbringen zu müssen?"

„Sie wissen genau, daß das nicht geht. Das sollte Ihnen ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein sagen."

Hermine stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Er wich vor ihr zurück, bis er rückwärts gegen den Tisch stieß. Sie kam bis auf Armeslänge an ihn heran.

„Was ist denn mit dem Verantwortungsbewusstsein mir selbst gegenüber?"

Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und verschränkte wieder die Arme enger als notwendig.

„Glauben Sie, daß Ihnen hier drin mehr Gefahr droht, als draußen?"

Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher.

„Was meinen Sie denn zu dieser Frage?"

„Oh, das kommt ganz darauf an, was Sie tun, Miss Granger."

Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Was könnte ich denn tun, Professor?", sie dehnte seinen Titel beim Sprechen und genoß seine Unsicherheit.

„Sie könnten sich einfach aufs Sofa setzen und dort in Ruhe abwarten, wir könnten einen Tee trinken und vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit essen, wir könnten uns über dies und das unterhalten, wenn es denn gar nicht ohne Reden geht und als anständige Menschen in den nächsten Tag gehen..."

„Oder?"

Plötzlich löste er die verschränkten Arme und trat seinerseits einen Schritt näher an sie heran, so daß sie sich jetzt fast berührten, so daß sie zu ihm aufsehen musste, um ihm noch in die glühenden Augen blicken zu können.

„Oder sie biedern sich weiter wie eine billige Straßenhure bei mir an", spie er ihr mit Verachtung entgegen „nur um einmal in ihrem verpfuschten Leben zu spüren, wie es ist, Macht über einen Mann zu haben. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen verraten, daß es keine wirkliche Macht ist, einen Mann zu beherrschen, der gerade nur mit dem Schwanz denkt und nicht Sie, sondern nur ihre sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale im Sinn hat."

Ihre Erregung war auf einen Schlag verloschen, als habe man einen Eimer Eiswasser über sie ausgeschüttet. Hermine holte aus und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. Sie holte erneut aus und wollte in ihrer maßlosen Wut noch einmal zuschlagen, aber er fing diesen zweiten Schlag ab, indem er ihr Handgelenk so feste packte, daß sie vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Er hielt ihr Handgelenk neben ihren Kopf und beugte sich so weit zu ihr herunter, daß sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, als er sprach.

„Hören – Sie – auf – mich – anzumachen. Ich bin nicht einfach scharf auf Sie, Miss Granger, sondern ich stehe, wie auch Sie, unter dem Einfluß eines Fluches. Ich bin ein Mann, der seine Triebe üblicherweise im Zaume halten kann, aber hier geht es nicht um normale Empfindungen oder Begierden. Die Tatsache, daß ich mich diesem Fluch entgegenstellen kann, ist nur durch meine Erfahrung mit schwarzer Magie begründet."

Er hielt ihr Handgelenk jetzt nicht mehr ganz so fest und Hermines Blick wurde fragend.

„Erfahrung? Mit genau diesem Fluch?"

Er ließ sie mit einem Ruck los und sah sie jetzt wieder etwas weniger zornig an. Auf seiner Wange zeichneten sich Hermines Finger in roten und dünneren weißen Striemen ab. Sie war froh, daß er es im Moment nicht sehen konnte.

„Abwandlungen davon. Es gibt ihn in tausenden von Variationen. Malfoy liebte sie und hielt es für einen Partygag, sie zu benutzen. Vorzugsweise, wenn die Feier so todlangweilig war, daß die ersten Gäste früh gehen wollen. Von mir hat er glücklicherweise schnell abgesehen, weil er merkte, daß der Spaßfaktor nicht besonders hoch ist, wenn der Delinquent sich scheinbar problemlos gegen die Wirkung stellt. Ich habe es immer geschafft, Miss Granger und diese Reihe werden Sie heute nacht nicht zerstören. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte, aber gleichzeitig wurden die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch immer aufdringlicher.

„Wie gehen wir es dann an, daß wir uns nicht vor Ablauf der Nacht zerfleischen?", fragte Hermine ohne jeden Spott in der Stimme.

Snape sah sie regelrecht dankbar an.

„Wir werden schlicht und ergreifend versuchen, uns auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Wir könnten uns tatsächlich über irgendetwas unterhalten."

„... das nichts mit ‚dem' Thema zu tun haben sollte"

„Das sollte selbstverständlich sein."

Sie standen sich immer noch gegenüber. Mit etwas Abstand zwar, aber trotzdem relativ nah beieinander und ihre Bewegungen wurden langsamer, als fände alles nur noch in Zeitlupe statt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf die gegenüberliegenden Seiten vom Tisch setzen.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Eine gute Idee, dann ist die Gefahr geringer, daß wir uns zufällig berühren.", stimmte er zu.

„Oder daß wir uns irgendwie anders näher kommen.", murmelte sie leiser.

Er nickte „Oder daß irgendeine Form von Hautkontakt zustande kommt."

„Oder wir uns küssen..." Hermines Blick fing sich auf seinen Lippen, die er gerade vor Nervosität mit der Zungenspitze anfeuchtete, weil schon allein der unnatürliche Atem sie trocken machten.

„Oder wir uns küssen...", wiederholte er den Satz, bevor sie exakt im gleichen Moment wieder aufeinander zuflogen und sich umarmten wie zwei Liebende, die sich nach jahrelanger Trennung endlich wiedersahen.

Ihre Lippen schmiegten sich hungrig aufeinander und auf der Stelle gingen beider Hände auf Wanderschaft. Sie konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen und diesmal brachte Snape es nicht fertig, sich aus eigener Kraft von ihr zu lösen. Er unternahm einen letzten, halbherzigen Versuch und murmelte: „Das ist nicht richtig, es ist nur der Fluch, wir werden es bereuen!" Aber als Hermine ihm das blütenweiße Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zog, während sie ihn küsste, als seien seine Lippen ihre Luft zum Atmen, um dann ihre schmalen Hände auf seine nackte, warme Haut zu legen und kaum verständlich hervorstieß: „Das ist mir egal!", war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er ließ zu, daß sie ihm nicht nur das Hemd aus der Hose zog, sondern es vorne mit einem Ruck öffnete, so daß kleine weiße Knöpfe über den Boden klickerten, sie den Kopf senkte und mit ihrer feuchtwarmen Zunge wie eine naschende Katze eine schnelle Bahn über seine Brust leckte.

Er schmeckte nach Kräutern und nach Mann und das Geräusch, daß er von sich gab, als sie es tat, spiegelte sich in seiner Intensität in dem wieder, was sie in ihrem Unterleib fühlte.

Als er sie wieder hochzog und ihr mit seinen Lippen erneut den Verstand zu rauben drohte, war sie so eng an ihn herangepresst, daß sie hart fühlen konnte, wie es um ihn stand und bei aller Erregung, fiel ihr wieder ein, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte und wofür sie ihn geohrfeigt hatte.

Und noch während sie dies dachte, hielt er sich ganz urplötzlich und völlig unerwartet erneut selbst in seinem Tun auf, indem er sie seltsam fest an sich zog und somit jede weitere erotische Handlung fast unmöglich machte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und murmelte heiser und kaum hörbar: „Nicht so... nicht so..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine war durch die feste Umarmung so ganz und gar von ihm umringt, daß sich zu der sexuellen Erregung die sie erfüllte, ein anderes Gefühl hinzugesellte, das man am ehesten mit Geborgenheit beschreiben konnte.

Dieses zweite Gefühl half ihr, das erste besser im Zaume zu halten. Sie legte ihre Arme auch um ihn und horchte in dem innigen Kontakt seinem Herzschlag nach, den sie unter seiner Brust fühlen konnte.

„Wenn nicht so", flüsterte sie „wie dann?"

Er ließ sie nicht los, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, ohne ihn von ihrem Kopf zu lösen.

„Wir kennen uns nicht einmal, Miss Granger. Und wir würden uns hassen für das, was wir tun könnten."

„Aber wir kennen uns über sieben Jahre."

„Wir kennen uns nicht..."

„Dann ändern wir das doch."

„Das wollen Sie gar nicht."

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich will, Professor. Auf sexueller Ebene scheint meine eigene Entscheidungsfähigkeit etwas begrenzt zu sein, aber der Rest meines Verstandes funktioniert noch ganz gut. Ist das bei Ihnen anders?"

„Warum sollten Sie mich kennenlernen wollen, Miss Granger, wenn Sie morgen die Schule verlassen und sehr, sehr froh sein werden, wenn in dieser Nacht nicht mehr passiert, als daß wir uns geküsst haben?", knurrte er, ging aber erstaunlicherweise nicht auf ihre Provokation ein.

„Weil ich das immer schon wollte."

Seine Umarmung wurde lockerer und dann löste er sich ganz von ihr.

Wenn sie nicht Severus Snape vor sich gehabt hätte, hätte sie geschworen, in seinem Blick unter der schwelenden Wut einen Hauch von Verletztheit zu sehen..

„Die Demütigung durch den Fluch reicht völlig aus, Miss Granger, Sie sollten davon absehen, sich nun auch noch lustig zu machen. Sie werden viel Gelegenheit haben, über diese Situation mit ihren Freunden zu lästern. Aber ersparen Sie mir das hier jetzt."

Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Für den Moment schienen sie wieder voneinander lassen zu können.

„Weil ich das immer schon wollte." Wiederholte sie – diesmal mit Nachdruck.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen das lassen!", fauchte er sie an.

„Haben Sie Veritaserum hier?", fragte Hermine nun wieder ebenso zornig wie er.

Seine Augen wurden groß, bevor er sie wieder zu misstrauischen Schlitzen verengte.

„Wieso? Wollen Sie es nehmen, um mir zu beweisen, daß das, was Sie sagen wahr ist?"

Hermine nickte.

„Warum auch nicht? Die Offenbarungen dieser Nacht können kaum extremerer Art sein, oder? Wir werden beide davon absehen, irgendetwas von dem, was hier geschieht, an die Außenwelt zu geben. Dann kann ich durchaus riskieren, Ihnen einmal etwas zu sagen, daß Sie glauben müssen, weil es durch Ihre eigenen Tränke bestätigt wird."

Snape schien zu überlegen.

„Und die Bedingung?"

Hermine überlegte kurz – sehr kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Es werden keine Fragen zum Thema Sexualität gestellt und es wird nichts über Dritte gefragt – und - Sie nehmen es auch..."

Für einen Moment starrte er sie mit leicht offenem Mund an, als wolle er etwas sagen. Dann schloß er den Mund, schien den Vorschlag einmal ernsthaft zu überdenken, sah sie dann äußerst interessiert an und ergänzte: „Die Fragen werden abwechselnd gestellt."

Hermine nickte.

„Einverstanden."

„Ebenso." Er drehte sich um und ging erneut zu dem Schrank, aus dem er vorhin dein Blocker geholt hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später stand er mit einem kleinen Fläschchen vor ihr, aus dem er den zierlichen Korken entfernte.

„Wer fängt an?", fragte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und hielt ihr das Fläschchen hin.

„Wenn ich darauf bestünde, daß Sie anfangen,", stieß Hermine mit giftiger Stimme hervor „dann stehen wir morgen noch hier." Sie griff nach dem Fläschchen und trank einen tiefen Schluck daraus.

Als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des Professors sah, wurden ihre Augen groß. Er sah sie dermaßen fassungslos an, daß ihr sofort klar war, daß er nie im Leben damit gerechnet hatte, daß sie es ernst meinte – geschweige denn, das Serum trinken würde. Er hatte sie nur in eine peinliche Situation bringen wollen.

Hermine lächelte jetzt mindestens ebenso süffisant wie er gerade eben und reichte ihm das Fläschchen zurück.

„Und jetzt Sie, Professor."

Er starrte das Serum an, als sei es pures Gift, aber zu ihrer allergrößten Erleichterung stellte Hermine fest, daß er sich jetzt an die Vereinbarung gebunden sah, die sie getroffen hatten, auch wenn er sie für einen Scherz gehalten hatte.

Langsam setzte er das Fläschchen an und sah Hermine starr in die Augen, während er die zweite Hälfte des Inhaltes trank.

OoOoO

OoOoO

OoOoO

_Zugegebernmaßen ein sehr kurzes Kapitel – aber ich möchte euch die Gelegenheit geben, daß ihr mir verratet, was sie sich gegenseitig fragen – was wolltet IHR schon immer mal von Severus Snape oder von Hermine Granger wissen? _

_Denkt an die Regeln, die sie vereinbart haben – kein Sex und nichts über Dritte..._

_Ich bin sehr gespannt, was ihr wissen wollt! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hätte ich doch diese Frage nicht gestellt! – ich habe alles auf ausschließlich die Fragen gekürzt und hatte zwei komplette A4-Seiten voller Fragen!_

_Ich habe versucht, so viele davon wie möglich unterzubringen – plus ein paar von mir –grins- aber das Fragespiel ist mit diesem Kapitel noch lange nicht zuende – also nicht traurig sein, wenn eure Frage noch nicht dran war – ich versuche, alle unterzubringen. Neue Fragen werden allerdings nicht mehr angenommen –ächz- ;O)_

_PS. Ich bin am nächsten Kapitel von DSmV dran, aber es ist kompliziert, weil hier ganz viele Dinge des zeitlichen Ablaufes bedacht werden müssen..._

* * *

**KAPITEL 5**

Da standen sie nun – sahen sich mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Neugier an und keiner von beiden wagte, das erste Wort zu sagen, wohl in der Sorge, daß damit das „Spiel" beginnen würde.

Einen Erfolg brachte ihr Vorgehen offenbar – beide hatte im Moment den Kopf dermaßen voll mit den Gefahren, aber auch den Möglichkeiten, daß jeder Gedanke an Sex gebannt schien.

Sie standen vielleicht einen Meter auseinander und Snape hielt noch immer das Fläschchen in der Hand.

Plötzlich verzog sich sein angespanntes Gesicht zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

„Haben Sie schon einmal von meinen Vorräten gestohlen?"

„Ja", kam die promte Antwort und Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wann?" setzte er sofort hinterher.

„Am Anfang unserer Schulzeit, um Vielsafttrank zu brauen und letztes Jahr, um mir Ron vom Hals zu halten." Sie blitzte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen an. „Das war unfair, wir wollten abwechselnd fragen! Ich bin dran."

Er grinste immer noch, nickte aber mit einem gespielt schuldbewussten Blick.

„Haben Sie ein Kuscheltier?", fragte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„NEIN!" rief er entsetzt.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die sofort nachsetzte: „Hatten Sie denn mal ein Lieblingskuscheltier? Und wie hieß es?"

Sein Lächeln wurde arg verkrampft und auch wenn sein Gesicht auf irgendeinem höchst seltsamen Level amüsiert aussah, wehrte er sich gegen die Auskunft. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig.

„Ein hellbrauner Woll-Hase und er hieß ‚Zottel'." Er verzog das Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen und setzte sehr bestimmt hinterher: „Ich war sieben oder acht, als ich ihn ‚entsorgt' habe."

Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Ich wieder..." gab er in einer rein rethorischen Bemerkung bekannt.

Hermine nickte.

„Können Sie kochen?", fragte er sofort.

„Ja. Können Sie es?

„Ja. Was essen Sie am liebsten?"

„Majoran Tokany"

Er hielt inne.

„Was ist das?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief: „Auch wenn ich jetzt eigentlich dran war – es ist ein ungarisches Fleischgericht, das praktisch nur aus Fleisch, Zwiebeln, Paprika, Majoran und Weißwein besteht und das man entweder mit etwas Brot oder ganz ohne Beilagen isst. Das waren zwei Fragen und deshalb hab ich jetzt auch zwei."

„Eigentlich gehörten die Fragen zusammen und waren somit eine."

„Angst?" Hermine grinste und irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren fragte sich, warum sie in diesem Moment so überaus gut gelaunt war, wo doch die Situation alles bewirken sollte, aber ganz sicher nicht gute Laune...

Er zog belächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Nein, nein... stillen Sie ruhig Ihre Neugier, Miss Granger."

„Gut, was essen Sie denn am liebsten?"

„Pannacotta."

„Wie bitte?"

„Pannacotta.", wiederholte er auf der Stelle wieder genervt.

„Pure, gelierte Sahne soll die Lieblingsspeise von Professor Severus Snape sein?"

„Das waren jetzt genaugenommen drei Fragen hintereinander, Miss Granger und: ja ich liebe Pannacotta und generell die italienische Küche, was wohl an meiner Herkunft liegt."

Hermine hatte das Spiel für einen Moment vergessen. Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, daß Snape Brite war. Die Art wie er sprach war seltsam, aber sie hatte nie einen Akzent herausgehört.

„Woher kommen Sie denn? Wo wurden Sie geboren?"

„Frage vier und fünf, Miss Granger – und gleich bin ich wieder dran. Geboren wurde ich hier auf der Insel, aber den größten Teil meiner Jugend habe ich in der ewigen Stadt bei der Familie meines Vaters verbracht. Ich sehe Rom als meine Heimat, nicht Großbritannien."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Snape ein Stückchen näher an sie herantrat und ihr seine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Psssst... abwechselnd, Miss Granger, erinnern Sie sich daran?"

Hermine nickte und er nahm die Hand wieder weg, als habe er sich an ihr verbrannt. Beide spürten sofort, daß es ein Fehler gewesen war, daß er sie berührt hatte!

Obwohl sie damit Frage sechs in Reihe stellte, fragte sie mit leicht heiserer Stimme: „Wollen Sie mich küssen?"

„Ja...", war seine kurze Antwort.

Sie näherte sich ihm mit einem winzigen Schritt ein paar Zentimeter.

„Werden Sie es tun?", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann." Seine Stimme war ebenfalls nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Können Sie es vermeiden?"

„Nicht, wenn wir nicht das Thema wechseln, Miss Granger."

Er hätte Raum zwischen sie bringen können.

Er hätte eine ablenkende Frage stellen können.

Er hätte...

Aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, vergaß, daß er sie etwas fragen könnte und atmete tief ein, nur um festzustellen, daß ihr Duft nichts von seiner berauschenden Wirkung verloren hatte. Verflucht... das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er schloß die Augen um sie wenigstens für einen Moment nicht zu sehen, und fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade dachte. Und dann fiel ihm ein, daß er sie einfach fragen und sicher sein konnte, eine wahre Antwort zu erhalten.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf fragte er ruhig: „Was denken Sie gerade, Miss Granger?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Fingerspitzen überaus sanft an seiner Wange fühlte.

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, und dies nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Sie in mir immer nur die nervende Schülerin gesehen haben, oder auch die Frau? Und damit meine ich nicht diese Situation hier."

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, legte er seine Hand auf ihre, die noch immer sein Gesicht berührte.

„Der Ball beim Trimagischen Turnier hat meine Sichtweise sich ein wenig verändert.", gestand er.

In Hermines Wangen stieg ein zartes Rot auf und das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch verwandelte sich in einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge – und die Flügelschläge in ihrem inneren verstärkten sich noch ein wenig, als ihr bewusst wurde, daß sie die Frage, dem Wortlaut nach, gar nicht an ihn gerichtet hatte – trotzdem hatte er geantwortet...

„Das Kleid?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht, hob dann den Blick und nahm eine Locke ihrer Haare hoch und ließ sie sich langsam zwischen den Finger hindurchgleiten.

„Ihre Haare. Sie haben Sie an diesem Abend das erste Mal hochgesteckt getragen. Es ist schade, daß man diese Art die Haare zu tragen immer seltener sieht. Es gibt nichts, das eine Frau so unglaublich damenhaft und unberührbar, aber auch gleichzeitig so begehrenswert aussehen lässt..."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie könne fühlen, wie er mit ihrer Locke spielte und betrachtete seine Finger mit angehaltenem Atem.

„... vor allem, wenn einzelne Stränen aus der Frisur herausfallen und geschmeidig über dem Nacken auf die Schultern gleiten."

Während er dies sagte, ließ er die Finger, die die Locke hielten, erst über ihren Nacken und dann über ihre Schulter streichen.

Bei Merlin... es kam zurück...

Hermines Haut überzog sich von erneut aufsteigender Erregung mit einer Gänsehaut und sie konnte unter Snapes offenem Hemd sehen, wie sich seine Brust in schneller werdendem Atem hob und senkte.

Snape ließ ihre Strähne los und machte abrupt einen Schritt von Hermine weg.

„Wir brauchen ganz dringend andere Fragen, Professor.", sagte Hermine mit leicht zittriger Stimme und er stimmte ihr mit einem energischen Kopfnicken zu.

Er holte tief Luft, stieß sie dann geräuschvoll aus, verschränkte die Arme vor seinem offenen Hemd, das allerdings auch nach dieser Geste noch viel von seiner Haut sehen ließ, und verlagerte den Körper von einem auf das andere Bein.

„Gut... eine andere Frage... weg von dem Thema..." Er sah hoch und hatte offensichtlich etwas gefunden.

„Wie stehen eigentlich ihre Eltern dazu, daß Sie eine Hexe sind? Ich meine – sie sind beide Muggel und sicher vorher nicht mit dieser Welt vertraut gewesen. Wissen Ihre Verwandten davon? Oder ist das eher ein Familieneheimnis?"

Er konnte ihr sofort ansehen, daß es sich bei dieser Frage um einen relativ wunden Punkt zu handeln schien.

„Sie bemühen sich von ganzem Herzen – aber es gelingt ihnen nicht. Nein, meine Verwandtschaft weiß nichts davon und regt sich bis heute auf, daß ich keine normale Schule sondern das ‚Internat' besuche, von dem immer nur gesprochen wird. Ich muß sogar, auf Bitten meiner Eltern hin, für meine Patentante, die immer alles wissen möchte, was mit Schule und Ausbildung zu tun hat, jedes halbe Jahr ein Zeugnis fälschen. Es tut zwar weh, aber ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel. Mir hat es selbst am Anfang Angst gemacht, was ich tun konnte und in der Gewissheit, daß das ja erst der Anfang sein würde, fand ich den Gedanken an das, was da noch kommen würde streckenweise auch ganz schön gruselig."

„Warum dann ihr immenser Leistungswille? Warum bringen Sie das nicht alles einfach hinter sich und gehen wieder zurück? Oder warum sind Sie nicht überhaupt zu Hause geblieben?"

Hermine lachte ein unangenehmes Lachen.

„Auch wenn sie es niemals so ausgedrückt hätten, konnte ich doch fühlen, daß sie froh waren, daß ich wenigstens für ein paar Monate im Jahr woanders sein würde. Sie lieben mich, das weiß ich, aber sie haben auch Angst vor mir. Deshalb kam ich nach Hogwarts. Und wenn ich schon hier bin, dann will ich auch beweisen, daß auch als Hexe ein Mensch aus mir werden kann, der seine Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzt, gute und wichtige Dinge zu tun."

Er nickte verstehend.

„Sie wissen aber schon, daß Sie in Ihrem Lerneifer manchmal nerven, oder?"

Sie grinste schief.

„Manchmal sogar mich selber... Vor allem, wenn ich in meinem Eifer für die gute Sache auf so Schnapsideen wie die Gründung des B.Elfe.r. komme..."

„Ja, ich hörte davon. Ich bin sicher, daß die Elfen sehr froh waren, als Sie diese Unternehmung wieder eingestellt haben."

Beide lachten leise, aber schnell sah Snape wieder ernst aus.

„Ist die Einstellung Ihrer Familie auch der Grund, warum sie in den Ferien immer bei den Weasleys oder im Hauptquartier sind und nie die Freunde zu sich einladen? Die Tatsache, daß Sie ihre Familie nicht mit dieser Angst konfrontieren wollen?"

Hermine sah ihn höchst verwundert an.

„Ja", antwortete sie erst, weil das Serum sie dazu zwang, aber dann setzte sie nach: „Woher wissen Sie, wo ich die Ferien verbringe?"

„Albus erwähnte es einmal, der es wohl von Weasley Senior hatte."

Hermine nickte und beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Ich bin dran." Sagte Hermine irgendwann in die immer angespannter werdende Stille hinein.

Die Art wie sie das gesagt hatte, ließ seine Augen misstrauisch etwas enger werden.

„Warum tragen Sie eigentlich immer nur schwarz?"

Er schaute sie sehr verwundert an, antwortete dann aber sofort: „Pflegeleicht, unsichtbar."

„Unsichtbar?" Hermine verstand nicht.

„Ja, unsichtbar. Nicht wirklich natürlich, aber so neutral, daß es nicht bemerkt wird. Neben einer auffälligen Robe verschwinde ich praktisch und das ist ganz angenehm."

„Funktioniert aber nicht..." ergänzte Hermine.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es funktioniert nicht!"

„Was meinen Sie damit, daß es nicht funktioniert?"

„Ganz einfach, es gibt kaum eine auffälligere Robe in Hogwarts als Ihre. Zumindest dann, wenn Sie die weite Robe tragen. Der Gehrock ist in Ordnung, aber Ihre weite Robe..." Hermine schluckte.

Snape sah sie ungläubig an und suchte nach einer anderen Bedeutung als der, die Hermine so offen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Hermine zuckte beinahe entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Gehörten Sie nicht zu den Gilderoy-Groupies?"

Hermines Peinlichkeit erreichte neue Höhen, als sie nickte und die bestätigende Antwort nur murmelte. Etwas lauter sagte sie dann: „Aber das ist etliche Jahre her und ich war ein dummes Huhn."

„Ach, und jetzt stehen Sie mehr auf den dunklen, finsteren Typ, oder wie darf ich Ihre Bemerkung von gerade verstehen?" der Sarkasmus, den er ganz offensichtlich in seine Stimme legen wollte, versagte, wodurch die Frage eine ausgesprochen seltsame Färbung bekam.

Hermine schloß die Augen und murmelte: „Nicht generell... scheiß Veritaserum... bescheuerte Idee..."

Er trat wieder dicht an sie heran, legte seine Fingerspitze unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf damit, bis er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Nicht generell also...", wiederholte er ihre Antwort und fragte dann mit tiefschwarzer, samtiger Stimme „... und wie sieht es im speziellen aus? Sagen wir mal... zum Beispiel mit mir...?"

Das Veritaserum schien damit einverstanden zu sein, daß Hermine diese Antwort erst einmal nicht mit Worten gab, denn sie fühlte keinerlei Beschwerden, als sie, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn mit einer Heftigkeit küsste, die beide erst erschreckte – bevor sie sich dann erneut ineinanderschmiegten und sich an der Nähe des anderen berauschten.

Als sie sich für eine Sekunde in ihrer Unbeherrschtheit doch wieder zusammenrissen, indem sie sich erneut so fest hielten, daß jede erotische Bewegung unmöglich war, verlangte das Serum nun doch nach einer verbalen Antwort.

Hermines Stimme war heiser, als sie ihm die Antwort ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Der Fluch besagte nie, daß ich Severus Snape küssen muß. Er besagte, daß ich den Mann im Saal küssen muß, für den ich die intensivsten Gefühle hege, der mich am meisten erregt."

Snape gab ein lautes Keuchen von sich und dann ließ sie nicht nur abrupt los, sondern stieß sie regelrecht von sich, drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Bad. Er warf die Tür mit solch einer Wucht zu, daß Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie drinnen eine große Menge Wasser rauschen hörte.

Hermine war zwar ein wenig geschockt, aber gleichzeitig auch fasziniert von seiner Reaktion. Sie ging zu der Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und hörte das Rauschen jetzt sehr viel deutlicher.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, daß Duschen hilft, Professor?", rief sie in das Bad hinein, ohne ihn sehen zu können.

„Nein, aber vielleicht irre ich mich ja und es ist mit Pollen vergleichbar und man kann es abspülen!" fauchte er von innen mit vom Wasser verrauschter Stimme.

Hermines Neugier wuchs und sie drückte die Tür einen Hauch weiter auf.

„LASSEN SIE DIE TÜR ZU, GRANGER!", brüllte er sie an, während unverändert das Wasser lief.

Ob er davon ausging, daß sie ihm gehorchte, oder ob er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, daß wirklich jemand freiwillig sein Bad betrat – in jedem Fall drehte er das Wasser nicht wieder ab und so stand er, als Hermine das Bad betrat noch immer unter der großen Steindusche, die, den Ausmaßen gemäß, die alles in Hogwarts hatte, Platz für fünf Snapes geboten hätte.

Er hatte sich das Oberteil ganz vom Körper gerissen, die Hose mitsamt der Schuhe jedoch angelassen und sich so unter den Wasserstrahl gestellt, dem er das Gesicht entgegenhielt, so daß ihm das jetzt klatschnasse Haar bis weit über die Schulter lag. Dem Wasser entstiegen keine Schwaden – es schien kalt zu sein.

Hermine ging näher. Er reagierte nicht, da er zum einen die Augen dem Wasserstrahl entgegen geschlossen hielt und sie zum anderen wegen des lauen Rauschens nicht hören konnte.

Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie ihm folgen würde.

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich massiv bei dem Anblick, seines glänzend nassen Oberkörpers und der restlichen Körperformen, die sich unter dem nun nassen Stoff gut abzeichneten, und mit leicht offenem Mund betrachtete sie ihn für einen Moment, bevor sie an ihm vorbei einen der Regler für die Wassertemperatur griff und heiße Wasser hinzufügte – viel heißes Wasser... und so, bekleidet wie sie war, zu ihm unter die Dusche trat...

* * *

TBC mit mehr Antworten auf noch mehr Fragen... 


	6. Chapter 6

_Ein kurzes Kapitel – sorry – aber Ihr wollt mehr und ich hab eigentlich keine Zeit –seufz- also müsst ihr euch hiermit für einen kurze Weile zufrieden geben... Bald mehr! Und tausend Dank für die Reviews! Ihr seid großartig! Bei solchen Reviews kann ich einfach nicht anders, als weiterschreiben..._

* * *

OoOoO

**Kapitel 6**

Sie wusste nicht, woran genau sie es erkannte, aber seine Erregung war einem anderen Gefühl gewichen und jetzt, da sie hier mit ihm unter der rauschenden Kaskade aus warmem Wasser stand, änderte sich auch ihr eigener Zustand.

Was hatte sie erwartet? Den ultimativen Kick, der sie jetzt übereinander herfallen lassen würde? Daß er seine Kontrolle verlieren und sie von Wildheit getrieben endgültig nehmen würde? Daß er sie anschrie?

Was auch immer es gewesen war – das hier hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Obwohl sie nun neben ihm stand, wagte sie nicht einmal, ihn zu berühren.

Er stand einfach nur dort und stützte sich mit ausgestreckten, durchgedrückten Armen, leicht nach vorne gebeugt gegen die Wand ab, während er sich das Wasser rauschend über den Kopf und den Rücken fließen ließ. Er ließ den Kopf locker nach vorne hängen und die glänzend nassen Strähnen seiner Haare sahen in dem Fluß selbst ein wenig wie Wasser aus. Schwarzes Wasser...

Je länger Hermine ihn in dem Regen betrachtete, umso klarer wurde ihr, daß an dem Bild, noch über die ungewöhnliche Situation hinaus etwas untypisch und so ganz und gar nicht Snape war.

Er hielt die Augen nicht einfach nur geschlossen, sondern tat dies auf eine angestrengte Art und Weise. Als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich will nicht, daß Sie mich ansehen."

Seine Stimme kratzte und war in dem Rauschen kaum zu hören.

Hermine wusste mit diesem Wunsch nichts anzufangen – war verwirrt davon und sie sah sich außerstande, ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie ihn und wusste im selben Moment, daß sie unter anderen Umständen niemals eine wahre Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten hätte. Aber die Umstände waren so, wie sie waren.

Er blieb unbewegt.

„Weil all dies demütigend genug ist und es nicht auch noch sein muß, daß Sie mich so sehen."

„Sie tun gerade so, als könne ich mit meinem Aussehen einen Blumentopf gewinnen." Noch während sie diesen Satz sagte, wurde ihr mehr als deutlich bewusst, daß er jetzt davon ausgehen musste, daß sie ihn für hässlich hielt, während sie zeitgleich erkannte, daß sein Aussehen alles andere als unattraktiv war. Im Gegenteil... Er war kein Athlet, aber sein beinnahe unnatürlich schlanker Oberkörper und seine ebenso nackten Arme waren auf eine Weise, die Hermine ein oder zwei Atemzüge vergessen ließ, fest und von feinen Muskeln geformt.

Er wandte den Kopf abrupt zur Seite und sah sie nun an, als sei sie verrückt geworden.

„Ich spreche nicht davon, wie ich aussehe, Miss Granger. Derlei Eitelkeiten sind mir fremd und in meinen Augen ist es Blasphemie, zu glauben, wir selbst oder irgendjemand um uns herum, sei von Gott nicht gut genug erschaffen worden. Und an seiner Vorgabe herumzuspielen und sie in eitler Manie auf eine Weise verschönern zu wollen, die über die Steigerung der Nützlichkeit des Körpers hinausgeht, ist unangebracht."

Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Gott? Sie glauben an Gott, Professor?"

„Natürlich. Sie etwa nicht? Wie erklären Sie sich dann alles, was Sie in dieser Welt sehen? Und wer, wenn nicht er, wird ihnen Absolution erteilen für die Grausamkeiten, die Sie in ihrem Leben begangen haben und noch begehen werden? Und wen sollte ich um Vergebung bitten, Miss Granger? Mir selbst kann ich nicht vergeben. Nicht nach all dem, was ich getan habe. Aber wer soll es sonst tun? Albus Dumbledore, weil er so einen schönen, weißen Bart hat? Nein, Miss Granger. Wir Zauberer und Hexen werden, ähnlich wie die Muggel auf der anderen Seite, jedes Geheimnis der Natur lüften. Wir werden von allem herausfinden, wie es funktioniert. Aber wir werden nie erfahren, warum es geschieht. Der Muggel-Genetiker kann jedes noch so unsichtbare Ereignis in einem Fötus beschreiben, analysieren, zu Papier bringen. Er hat das Geheimnis gelüftet, wie sich Zellen teilen, damit sie eine Blume, einen Baum, eine Katze oder einen Menschen wachsen lassen. Aber WARUM geschieht das, Miss Granger? Wer sagt ‚wachse'? Wer sagt ‚stirb'? Wer sagt ‚leide' und wer sagt ‚liebe'? Warum können wir ein Gefühl wie Liebe nicht selbst bestimmen? Warum können wir uns nicht aussuchen, wen wir lieben? Warum geschieht es einfach – egal wie sehr wir uns vielleicht dagegen wehren? Und dann fragen Sie mich, ob ich an Gott glaube?"

Er drehte das Wasser ab und fuhr sich mit den Fingern beider Hände durch die Haare, so daß sie glatt nach hinten lagen.

Nun standen sie da. Beide pladdernass.

Er sah auf sie herab, doch, obwohl ihr ihre Kleidung nun wie eine zweite Haut am Körper klebte, wodurch nicht mehr viel von dem verborgen blieb, was darunter war, wich sein Blick nicht von ihren Augen.

„Wovor hatten Sie in der Halle eigentlich mehr Angst, Miss Granger? Vor dem, was die anderen denken würden, oder vor mir?"

„Vor Ihnen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie Sie reagieren würden und Ihre Zurückweisung, ganz gleich wie verständlich, noch unerträglicher gewesen wäre, als das Geschwätz der Umstehenden, aber am meisten hatte ich Angst davor, daß ich Sie in eine unmögliche Situation bringe.", antwortete sie ohne jedes Zögern.

Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen, daß ich Ihre Gedanken in dieser Weise beschäftige? Ist es nur Faszination für das Unbekannte? Eine Schwärmerei? Ich habe, soweit ich weiß, nie Anlaß für irgendwelche Schwärmereien geboten. Im Gegenteil, ist die Verachtung, die Schüler üblicherweise ihren Lehrern entgegenbringen, bei mir deutlich ausgeprägter als bei den Kollegen. Das ist jedem und selbstverständlich auch mir bekannt. Warum ist es bei Ihnen nicht so?"

Hermine spürte, wie die Ansammlung von Fragen, durch den Einfluß des Serums, ihren Kopf beinahe schmerzhaft durchzog, weil sie nicht alle Fragen auf einmal beantworten konnte.

„Es fing mit Kleinigkeiten an. Zuallererst mit der Erkenntnis, daß Sie als erster und einziger Mensch in meinem Umfeld, meinen Lerneifer nicht als etwas Besonderes, sondern als eine Selbstverständlichkeit gesehen haben. Ich begriff von Tag zu Tag mehr, daß Sie, trotz Ihrer Widerlichkeiten mir gegenüber, eigentlich meine Art den Stoff anzugehen für die einzig richtige halten und konnte immer deutlicher erkennen, daß Sie daran verzweifeln, daß die anderen Schüler es nicht so sehen."

Der Hauch eines Lächelns überzog sein Gesicht und Hermine sah, daß sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Mit jedem Tag den ich mehr Beweise für meinen Therorie finden konnte, habe ich mich mehr und mehr in Ihre Situation hineingedacht. Ich behaupte nicht, daß mir das komplett oder nur ansatzweise gelungen ist, ich sage nur, daß ich es versucht habe. Und immer häufiger erwischte ich mich dabei, daß ich die bissigen Kommentare, die Sie gaben, schon gedacht hatte, noch bevor Sie sie ausgesprochen hatten. Ich wurde wütend angesichts der Dummheit und Faulheit meiner Klassenkameraden und wünschte mir mehr und mehr, sie würden allesamt das Labor verlassen und mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen lassen. Von Unterrichtsstunde zu Unterrichtsstunde fühlte ich mich Ihnen näher und mit diesem Gefühl von Vertrautheit, blieben erstaunlicherweise plötzlich auch Ihre Bemerkungen mir gegenüber aus. Wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, ob Ihnen das bewusst war."

Er schien zu überlegen und dann erstaunt festzustellen, daß stimmte, was sie sagte.

„Ich könnte Sie niemals verachten, Professor, weil ich ihre fachliche Kompetenz schon vom ersten Tag an bewundert habe und für Ihr Wesen über einen langen Zeitraum ein sehr intensives Verständnis entwickelt habe."

„Was sehen Sie in mir, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und verwirrt klingendem Ton.

Sie trat so nah an ihn heran, daß sie sich berührten und legte, warm und weich, ihre vom Wasser noch feuchten Hände an seine Wangen.

„Ich sehe einen Mann, dessen Intelligenz mich in einem Maße fasziniert, daß ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch habe, wenn ich nur daran denke. Einen Mann, der sich selbst hinter der Wut versteckt, die er für die Welt hat und der sich seiner selbst nicht halb so sicher ist, wie er es zu sein vorgibt. Und ich sehe einen Mann, der auf irgendetwas zu warten scheint."

Er sah sie fragend an, als verstehe er nicht.

„Auf was warten Sie in Ihrem Leben, Professor Snape?"

Er schluckte, als sie diese Frage gestellt hatte und legte seine Hände sanft über ihre, senkte den Blick, als könne er sie bei der Beantwortung dieser Frage nicht ansehen und flüsterte dann: „Auf eine zweite Chance..."

Hermine fühlte ebenso, was geschah wie er und sie sahen sich erstaunt an. Als fließe etwas aus ihnen heraus, begann die Luft um sie herum, sich mit winzigen Glitzerpunkten zu füllen, die sie kurz umflogen und dann mit einem warmen Lichtblitz verschwanden.

Und ohne daß einer von beiden es erklären musste, wussten sie beide sofort, daß es entweder einfach an der Zeit gewesen war, oder daß irgendetwas es bewirkt hatte, daß der Fluch sich aufgelöst hatte.

Und so standen sie voreinander.

Völlig durchnässt.

Unter seiner Dusche.

So dicht beeinanderstehend wie ein Liebespaar.

Ihre Hände auf seinen schmalen Wangen.

Seine langen Hände noch über ihren.

... und hatten die Wahl...

Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich atemlos an, als suchten sie in den Augen des anderen nach der Antwort, zu der keiner von beiden die Frage zu stellen wagte.

Und dann lächelte Hermine ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um das letzte kleine Stück Distanz zu überbrücken und küsste ihn.

Vorsichtig.

Erforschend.

Langsam.

Genießend.

Er brauchte einen Moment länger, um aus der Erstarrung dieses Schrecks zu erwachen, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuß. Diesmal ohne jede erzwungene Leidenschaft, ohne jede Unkontrolliertheit.

Sanft.

Verwundert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 – Finale... **

* * *

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schien jeder darauf zu warten, was der andere dazu sagen würde. Aber beide schwiegen eine kleine Ewigkeit.

Snape war es, der als erster das Schweigen durchbrach.

„Wir sollten jetzt hier aufhören.", sagte er halbherzig.

„Stimmt.", erwiderte Hermine ebenso unüberzeugend.

„Wir haben das Schlimmste übestanden und sollten froh darüber sein.", versuchte er einen weiteren Anlauf, während seine rechte Hand sich auf Hermines Schulter legte und langsam, mit sanftem Druck ihren Oberarm entlangstrich, während sein Blick fasziniert seiner eigenen Hand folgte.

„Völlig korrekt. Wir sollten uns abtrocknen und beide schlafen gehen.", hauchte Hermine und legte dabei ihre Hände flach auf seine feuchte, feste Brust auf, was bewirkte, daß er seufzend für einen Moment die Augen schloß und mit der linken ihren anderen Oberarm umfaßte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder – langsam – und als er ihren Blick in ihren senkte, wußten sie beide, daß sie jetzt noch viel weniger Entscheidungsfreiheit über das hatten, was geschehen würde.

Er drückte ihre Oberarme mit seinen kräftigen Händen so hart zusammen, daß es ihr beinahe weh tat und zog Hermine mit einem Ruck an sich heran.

Dieser Kuß war nicht annähernd so sanft, wie der erste eben und als Hermine seine Lippen mit ihrer Zungenspitze berührte, ließ er ihre Arme los, griff stattdessen hinten an den Verschluß ihres Kleides und riß es ihr mit einem Ruck von den Schultern, so dass sie von ihrem eigenen Oberteil einen Moment lang regelrecht gefesselt vor ihm stand, bis sie ihre Arme aus dem halb heruntergezogenen Kleid herausgezogen hatte.

Durch die Nässe des Stoffes, war dies ein fast unlösbares Unterfangen, aber irgendwann war es geschehen und sie hatten ihre Lippen dabei keine Sekunde voneinander gelöst.

Hermine zitterte und Snape hielt es nur eine Sekunde lang für Erregung, bis ihm klar war, daß die inzwischen abgekühlte Nässe auf ihrem Körper sie frieren ließ.

Ohne hinzusehen, griff er hinter sich und drehte kurzerhand die Dusche wieder auf.

Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf sie herab und Hermine keuchte laut auf, als ihre innere Hitze mit der Hitze des Wassers konfrontiert wurde.

Den Kuß weiterhin nicht unterbrechend, zog er sie so eng an sich, daß er ihren BH auf ihrem Rücken öffnen und auch diesen von ihr wegziehen konnte. Nur noch mit einem winzigen Slip bekleidet, stand sie vor ihm, während seine Hände ihre feuchwarmen Körper erkundeten. Ihre nassen Haare legten sich über seine langen Finger, wenn er bei seiner Forschungsreise ihren Rücken hochfuhr und in ihren Nacken griff, um den Kuß noch zu intensivieren.

Sie bekamen beide durch die heiße Kaskade, die auf sie niederging, kaum Luft. Aber das war gleichgültig. Sie waren sich gegenseitig genug Atem.

Er löste sich kurz von ihr und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

„Wir haben keine Ausrede mehr.", gab er, durch das Wasserrauschen kaum hörbar zu bedenken.

„Ich brauche keine!", gab sie ohne zu zögern zurück und begann, eine erregende Spur aus Küssen von seiner Halsbeuge bis hinab zu seiner Brust zu ziehen.

„Aber ich..." raunte er und lehnte sich dabei doch gleichzeitig genießend mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand der Dusche und legte den Kopf nach hinten, bis auch dieser die Wand berührte.

„Warum?", flüsterte Hermine durch das Wasser hindurch, während sie immer tiefer an ihm herabglitt und nun seine Hose öffnete und sie ihm sanft aber bestimmt an den Beinen englang nach unten und dann ganz auszog.

Sie konnte eine Handbreit über dem Bauchnabel auf seinem flachen, festen Bauch das Pulsieren der Hauptschlagader wie das sanfte, rhythmische Schlagen einer Trommeldecke sehen. Seine Erregung spiegelte sich in der Kraft und im Tempo dieses Pulsierens in seinem Inneren wieder.

Als Hermine eben diese Stelle küßte, stöhnte er leise auf.

Das all dies ihn mehr erregte, als er zulassen wollte, war inzwischen unübersehbar und Hermine wußte, daß sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln die fühlbare, weibliche Entsprechung fand.

„Weil man mir vertraut, daß genau das hier nicht geschehen wird..." sagte er, aber seine Stimme hatte jede Überzegungskraft verloren. Er nannte Fakten – aber er schien die eigentliche Bedeutung dieser Tatsachen nicht länger zu kennen.

„Weil man mir eine minderjährige Schülerin anvertraut hat und sich darauf verläßt, daß ich mich zu benehmen weiß...", ergänzte er seine Aufzählung, als wolle er sich damit wieder zur Besinnung rufen. Wenn das wirklich der Grund war, scheiterte er mit dem Vesuch kläglich und umfaßte nun sogar Hermines Kopf, die noch immer seinen festen Bauch küßte und dabei ihre Hände mittlerweile in tieferen Regionen agieren ließ.

Die Geräusche die Snape dabei von sich gab und die irgendwo in der Mitte lagen, zwischen schnurrendem Löwen und schwarzem Samt, erregten Hermine in einem Maß, das ihr selbst kaum noch geheuer war. Nie hatte sie etwas bewußt so sehr gewollt, wie diesen Mann, der sich vor ihr zu beherrschen versuchte und doch in diesem Versucht längst vollkommen gescheitert war.

„Ich bin", erklärte sie ihm trotzdem „weder minderjährig noch bin ich länger Schülerin." Und während diese Tatsache ganz allmählich in seinen von Lust vernebelten Geist eintauchte, schoben sich Hermines Lippen unter seinem lauten Aufstöhnen genüßlich über seine nun hoch aufragende Härte.

„Hermine!", rief er ihren Namen, mit dem bißchen Kraft das seiner Stimme angesichts dieser vollkommen unerwarteten Wonnen noch geblieben war.

Die junge Gryffindor hätte beinahe gelacht über die Entrüstung, die sich im Ausruf ihres Namens fand und die doch gleichzeitig Lügen gestraft wurde, durch seine Hände, die ihren Kopf tief auf sich schoben - aber die Gefühle, die es in ihr aufkommen ließ, ihn so zu spüren, so zu schmecken, waren so berauschend, daß sie nicht lachte, sondern ihr Tun intensivierte.

„Großer Merlin", hörte sie ihn keuchen und seine Stimme ließ einen neuen Schwall Feuchtigkeit in ihr gefühltes Zentrum aufsteigen, während ihre Zungenspitze seine Eichel umspielte, bevor sie ihn wieder tief in sich aufsog und mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Druck ihre Lippen an seinem Schaft entlanggleiten ließ.

Plötzlich zog er sich aus ihr heraus, weil er sich mit dem Rücken so lange an der Wand entlanggleiten ließ, bis er saß. Sie kniete noch immer vor ihm und sah nun ein wenig auf ihn herab.

Das Glühen in seinen Augen schien nur ein Spiegelbild ihrer eigenen Gefühle zu sein und sie atmeten beide schwer – wegen des Wasserfalls, der nach wie vor über sie fiel – aber auch wegen der Erregung, die ihnen fast den Atem nahm.

Er schob die Fingerspitzen zwischen ihre Haut und die dünnen Riemen ihres Slips, zog dies nach unten und dann half er ihr, sich kurz so weit aufzurichen, daß sie das winzige Nichts ausziehen konnte.

Nun trugen sie beide nichts mehr und die Hitze ihrer vom Wasser und von der Lust erhitzten Leiber stieg in dicken Wolken in den Raum auf.

Und dann zog er sich zu sich nach unten, setzte sie sich auf den Schoß und ohne weitere Spiele, ohne weitere Ausflüchte.

Und ohne den ohnehin sinnlosen Versuch, zu verhindern, was geschehen mußte, brachte sie sich auf ihn, versenkte ihn in sich, nahm ihn ganz und gar in sich auf.

Und blieb dann vollkommen unbewegt, eng an ihn geschmiegt auf ihm sitzen. Seine Arme hielten sie genauso fest, wie ihre ihn und das über sie fließende Wasser kam einer wärmenden Decke gleich.

Lange saßen sie so, bevor Hermine ganz langsam und allmählich begann, sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie genoß jedes leise Stöhnen, jedes kaum hörbare Keuchen aus seinem Mund und konnte in sich spüren,wie er darauf reagierte, wenn sie ähnliche Geräusche machte.

Gestreichelt von heißem Nass wurde die sanfte Bewegung, das weiche, geschmeidige Gleiten zu einem immer intensiver werdenden Ritt, dessen Tempo sie vorgab obwohl sie sich von seinen Händen auf ihren nassen Hüften leiten ließ.

Es war perfekt. Sie schienen wie füreinander gemacht und Hermine fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, daß sie das in den unzüchtigen Träumen für die sie sich so oft verflucht hatte, immer schon geahnt hatte. Fragte sich, ob es Hirngespinnste gewesen waren, die durch einen Zufall der Realtät entsprachen, oder ob irgendetwas in ihr das hier immer schon gewußt hatte.

Es war gleichgültig.

Es war vor allem in diesem Moment gleichgültig, in dem sie spürte, daß sich in ihr alles zusammenzog und sie fühlen konnte, daß sie sich auf der Zielgeraden befand. Ihr Keuchen wurde lauter, ihr Atem schneller und unregelmäßig und sie fühlte und hörte, daß es ihm ebenso erging.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie sich in ihren nun unvermeidbaren Höhepunkt hineinfließen lassen wollte und die Augen schloß, faßte er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte er mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme und sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Sein Gesicht dicht vor ihrem. Er befand sich auf exakt dem selben Level wie sie und hielt die Augen weit offen, um sie anzusehen.

Hermine bemühte sich, es ihm gleichzutun und es gelang.

Sie fühlte das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf, das Knistern in ihrem ganzen Körper, als sich alles in ihr auf diese großartige, herbeigesehnte Weise verkrampfte, nur um sich dann in unzähligen allumfassenden, schwarzen, weichen Wellen durch ihren ganzen Körper hindurch wieder zu entspannen. Wie er, wurde ihr Körper von jeder dieser Schübe so stark erfaßt, daß sich ihr Körper zuckend mehrmals leicht durchbog und bei jedem dieser Schübe, zuckten auch ihre Augen, aber – wie er – hielt sie sie auf und so zeigten sie sich und sahen sich in dem intimsten alle denkbaren Momente so intensiv in die Augen, daß sie den Gipfel des anderen darin sehen, erkennen und mitfühlen konnten, was einem zweiten eigenen Höhepunkt gleichkam.

Als ihre Körper erschlafften und weich wurden, hielt er noch immer, schwer atmend ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und zog sie nun so an sich, daß ihre Stirn gegen seine lag.

„Wir sind wahnsinnig", sagte er leise, während das Wasser weiter unbeeindruckt von dem, was geschehen war, auf sie herabprasselte.

Hermine lachte kaum hörbar.

„Nein, das sind wir nicht. Das hier war für uns beide selbstverständlicher, als es der Kuß in großen Halle war. Und die Welt da draußen interessiert es nicht, was hier geschieht. Für mich zählt das, was ich gerade erlebt habe. Das, was ich in den letzten Stunden erlebt habe. Für mich zählt nur, daß ich dich so erleben durfte, wie ich dich erlebt habe und für die Welt da draußen zählt auch nicht, daß ich nun hoffe, daß du mich nicht einfach so gehen läßt, sondern daß wir uns wiedersehen."

Ohne die Dusche abzustellen, schmiegte sie sich in seinen Arm und er umfasste sie.

„Erwarte von mir nicht, daß ich alles das, was ich dich wissen lassen möchte, in Worte fasse, Hermine. Ich bin nicht geübt in derlei Dingen..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah dann hoch zu ihm und er wußte, daß sie ihn tatsächlich auch so verstand. Daß er nicht reden mußte... wer hätte gedacht, daß Hermine Granger sich auf die Kunst der wortlosen Kommunikation verstand...

Er zog sie enger an sich heran.

Was hier geschehen war und was nun weiter geschehen würde, ging niemanden außerhalb dieser Wände etwas an und es zählte auch für niemanden. Für ihn zählte, daß sie frei gewählt hatte, für ihn zählte, daß sie nun in seinen Armen lag und sich dort überaus wohl zu fühlen schien, für ihn war das, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war die Hoffnung auf die Kehrtwende. Für ihn war die Frau in seinen Armen, die ihm so unerwartet und überaus plötzlich in eben diese hineingelegt worden war, die Hoffnung auf die zweite Chance, nach der er sich so sehnte.

Für die sensationsgierige Welt da draußen, war alles, was sie jeh interessieren und erfahren würde...

...nur ein Kuß.

ENDE


End file.
